theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Season 1
This is the first season of fanmade The Loud House episodes. List of episodes *1: jingle yells (22min Special) "The Louds have a new visitor for Christmas, and he, Lincoln, and Clyde find out some surprising things about Mr. Grouse." *2: Lincoln and the New Girl/zambezia picnic *''"A girl named Kathy Sue wants a new playmate - specifically one of Lincoln's sisters. But, the problem is, everyone finds her ridiculously annoying."'' "Lincoln asks zambezia to eats picnic foods *3: Family Restaurant/One Comic Family "The Loud family goes out to dinner at a fancy restaurant." "Lincoln creates his own comic book about his life." *4: Sisterhood Bound/Game On "Serena decides to stay with Kathy Sue because Luan and Lynn are jealous." "The family has a family game night where they play various board games." *5: Loud and Rowdy (22min Special) "The school pen pal program partners Lincoln up with Reagan Rowdy, a girl who has ten brothers and is so much like Lincoln it's scary. But, what happens when Lincoln meets Reagan in person and her story turns out to be a complete lie?" *6: Tickling the Ivories/Poetry Night Panic "Lynn signs up for piano lessons, causing her to almost lose her interest in sports because she becomes so obsessed over the piano." "Lincoln decides to read one of Lucy's poems for his school Poetry Night, but he doesn't know that Lucy doesn't want her poems read aloud in public." Features the piano lesson song "Soccer Practice" by Carol Matz. *7: road in nowhere/a fudge is too fair "Lana decides to bring in bugs in the road "Lincoln and Lori must work together to find their sisters when the other girls decide to chase an ice creams. *8: break the loud/hops' day off "Lola and Lana have an argument about who should be the 'alpha twin'." "Lisa loses her glasses and causes her sisters' - and Lincoln's - prized possessions to break because she can barely see without them. But, it just gets worse when she breaks one of her own inventions!" *9: you can take/eating fruit and subs "Lincoln's parents get him and Luan to have goog time"." "zambezia walk is a day!" *10: Playing Dead/Freaky Day "Luan is forced to play dead by Lucy so she can "haunt" her siblings 24/7 as a prank." "Lisa had switch Lincoln and Luan's bodies due a little argument and fight that they had." * 11: What You Wish For (40min Special) "After a fight with Lincoln, Lori wishes that she had 9 sisters and no brother. She wakes up and to discover that her wish had came true and realize she made a huge mistake. Now together with Lucy, she has to figure it out what happen, and how to get their brother back and apologies to him." * 12: Lori Seeks Help! (40min Special) "During a huge (off-screen) argument with her little brother Lincoln, Lori realize how cruel she can be to her beloved little bro and was tried to help something out for him, but Lincoln refused to get help and wanted Lori to help herself, seriously. After a depressing walk from places to places, she walk to the "help" apartment and seeks psychiatric help with from Dr. Tony Stark, to whom she tells her traumatic past, and the roots of her desire to inflict pain upon others." * 13: It's a Loud Life/Lori Thinks He's a Winner "When Lola gets Luan having her butt glued into her chair while eating tacos after Lola was pranked by Luan via a whoopee cushion, Lola wishes that she was never born. A transparent angel named Leni, who is the figment of Lola's imagination, comes back to Earth and shows her what it looks like when Lola never existed nor she was born." "Lori tries to prove that Lincoln is the winner then any other siblings." * 14: The Haunted Loud House/Haluanween "Every October, Lincoln is in an alternate universe where Lincoln is the Headless Horseman, Lori is a mummy, Leni is a gorgon, Luna is a zombie, Luan is a ghost, Lynn is a werewolf, Lucy is a vampire, Lana is a mud monster, Lola is a witch, Lisa is a headless Victorian ghost, and Lily is a cyclops." "Luan and Lynn were going trick-or-treating with the younger siblings and Lincoln while Lori, Leni and Luna go to a Halloween dance at their house." * 15: Lori Needs Help!/Jurassic House "Lori is going insane and she was taken to the Shady Brain Farm." "Take place to the dinosaurs Lincoln is in an alternate Dinosaur universe where Lincoln is a Raptor, Lori is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Leni is a Mosasaurus, Luna is a Deinosuchus, Luan is a Styracosaurus, Lynn is a Triceratops, Lucy is a Stegosaurus, Lana is a Ankylosaurus, Lola is a Pterodactyl, Lisa is another raptor, and Lily is a Baby Stegosaurus and Leo is a Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex." * 16: True Loud Love/The Sisters Schaal "Luan's nerdy friend, Ned develops a crush on Jennifer. With the help of Romeria, Rosemary, Mandy and Serena, they decided to help Ned." "Amy and Gage are new neighbors since they move in as they decided that they can meet the Louds and the Carnahans at the same time." * 17: Coconuttio/A Haunting We Will Go "Luan is having fun with her puppet Mr. Coconuts, she wishes that her puppet would be a real boy and a brother." "A burnt down church is haunted by a ghost bride who met her demise, so Lincoln and his sisters decide to go ghost hunting with Clyde." * 18: Friend Or Foe? (22min Special) (is this a spinoff of the SpongeBob Season 5 episode of the same name?) "Bobby and Clyde are both enemies and hate each other cause they both fall in love with Lori, Lincoln doesn't understand why they hate each other? Bobby explains The story when they were young they were use to be friends than becomes enemies." * 19: Godzilla Movies! (22min Special) "Lincoln, his family and his pals are so excited to see Lincoln's greatest hero Ace Savvy at the movies. But than turns out that the movie is sold out! His family and his friend felt sorry for him and they tried to find another movie to make him feel better, However, Luna points out to the scary monster movie called "Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee"! Lincoln doesn't know if that would make him feel better. Will he be able to watch a scary monster movie?" * 20: Lincoln Loud and the Beanstalk/The 3 Little Louds "Leni tells Lincoln a story about a fairy tale called Jack and The Beanstalk." "The 3 Little Louds are building their new homes and they better watch out for the Big Bad Lori." * 21: Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust (Special Thriller Scary episode) "George Liquor American goes beyond insane and begins to kill all of his closest friends to cover up a murder at Burpin' Burger. In fact, this guy has been named into a monster called Hindu Goddess Kali for her Bloodlust for wanted to kill EVERYONE...! Including Lincoln and Clyde." * 22: Moving Out/Lincoln, Clyde, and the Snow Beast "Leni has finally enough of Lori's bossiness, and moves in with Lincoln, just in case if he keeps secret from Lori." "As a family trip to snow mountains, Lincoln and Clyde believes there's a snowbeast in the mountains and must find the creature that lurks in the mountains." * 23: Uncle Grandpa's in The Loud House/Too Loud "Capitalising on Lincoln's Idiocy, a door-to-door Uncle Grandpa makes a nuisance of himself as he continually appears in surprising places to pressure Lincoln to let him be in the house for a while." "Enough of the Loud kids' loudness, Lincoln, Lucy and the parents force them to spend a whole day quiet." * 24: The Invisible Louds/The Bodyguard "Luan takes Lincoln to the Palace of Pranks which were Luan use to prank everyone, They brought the invisible spray which it plans to prank by sitting on the air, Than they accidentally spray themselves, and Luan has a plan is to Prank by Scaring them." "Ronnie-Anne decides to Quit being Bully and Becoming a Bodyguard to Lincoln, which she'll faces Chandler the meanest Bully in school." * 25: A Loud Summer Break/Lucy's Beginning "The Children of Royal Woods have summer break." "Lucy must return to Transvania for her own good." * 26: Leni sees the Future/Lincoln is in L-O-V-E "Leni eats a magic Crystal and sees the future." "Lincoln develops a crush on the police officer's daughter. * 27: Luna and Becky/The Loud Kronicle "Luna needs to do excersise with the help of Becky, Lori's best friend to be her coach." "Lynn Sr. notice a newspaper job and decides to get one with the help of his son Lincoln Loud." * 28: I.P Freely/Lynn Sr.'s Big Bad Bully Returns * 29: Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust 2 (Special Thriller Scary Episode) "Kali the Hindu Goddess of time, creation, destruction and power has return to seek revenge on Royal Woods and wanted to kill Lincoln Loud with the help of Hindu Monsters like Hanuman, Ganesha, Virabhadra, and Mahishasura. Category:Episodes Category:Staff Category:Non-Fanon Category:Art Category:Pets Category:Animation Category:Disney Category:Rated G Category:Xan's Life